Aftermath Of Watching Kim Crawford Take A Shower
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: "Why won't you tell me why you were watching me take a shower? It's a simple question." "It's really not that simple." "Then explain to me." I can't." KimxJack JerryxJerry ;
1. Chapter 1

"Jerry! I'm going to kill you!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs as she marched out of the bathroom with her I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-once-your-dead-I'll-keep-stabbing-you look.

"Yo Kim," Said Jerry as casually as he could without starting to talk in his high voice, which meant he was hiding something. Kim knew right away something was wrong when Jack suddenly walked into the room with a big smirk on his face. After Jack, Milton and Eddie walked in too… with big grins on their faces.

"Why are you guys acting so _weird_? And Jerry, I'm going to stab your eyes out with a pitchfork _multiple times_ if you don't tell me… why is there a big whole in the wall right next to the girls shower?" Kim asked walking closer to Jerry whose eyes were bugging out of his face nervously.

"Kim, please don't kill me! Jack, Eddie, and Milton made me do it! Please-please just don't kill me! I surrender! I already have too many sisters and ex-girlfriends trying to end my life!" cried Jerry on his hands and knees, beginning to curse in Spanish.

"Wait, you guys were _watching_ me take a shower?" Kim asked angrily turning to face the other boys. Eddie and Milton stood petrified while Jack stood next to them smirking.

"Yeah, it was quite the view," Jack said winking at a furious Kim. She wasn't giving up that easily.

"Shut up Jack! You guys are terrible!" Kim said crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "I hate you. All of you."

"It was Jack's idea…" Milton said as Jack slapped a hand across his mouth before he could finish. Kim glared at a nervous Jack and then started to walk toward him angrily.

"No it wasn't, it was Eddie's idea…" Jack said scratching the back of his neck, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Uh, it was...uh, Jerry. Yeah, Jerry." Said Eddie pointing to Jerry who was still begging for his life.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't do it," said Kim pointing to Eddie, "Jerry's too scared of me to do it, and Milton's too…Milton to do it." Kim turned face-to-face to Jack who was now frowning.

"What makes you think _I_ did it, Kimmy?" Jack asked stepping forward as if he were challenging her.

"Because you like me Jack." Kim stated as her lips curled into a smug smile, then she looked straight into his warm brown eyes.

"I don't like you," Jack said as he grunted like it was a joke. "If I liked you, I would've had the courage to tell you,"

"Then why were you watching me take a shower?" Kim whispered sweetly into Jack's ear.

"I wasn't." Jack said defensively.

"Yes you were,"

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Everyone be quiet!" Eddie yelled standing between them.

"No!" Both Kim and Jack yelled at the same time.

"He was watching me take a freaking shower! I was naked!" Kim yelled at Eddie while pointing an accusing finger at Jack.

"I wasn't watching you! You have no proof!" Jack yelled back at Kim.

"You want proof? Then I'll get you proof." Kim said walking over to Jerry. She stood over Jerry glaring at him for a few seconds and then Jerry began whining like a baby.

"Okay, okay! Jack did it! I saw him watching you!" Jerry screamed like a toddler while sucking on his thumb.

"Fine then! I'll admit I noticed the hole in the wall so I just peaked! I swear! I only peaked!" Jack said while glaring at Jerry out of the corner of his eye.

"Yo, you were _not_ peaking…" Jerry started but was silenced when Jack looked like he was about to devour him.

"So, Jack, tell me why you were "peaking?" Kim asked sweetly while running a hand up his neck.

"I-uh-I-just-wanted-to-and-I-didn't-know-why-but-you're-just-so-hot-and-even-hotter-naked-and-I-couldn't-help-it…" Jack slurred out really fast so Kim couldn't hear a thing.

"What was that Jack? I couldn't hear you." Kim said angrily.

"Well, Jack said that he couldn't help it and that you're just so damn-" Jerry was cut off as he screamed like a girl as Jack slapped a hand hard across his mouth. "-sexy."

"Okay I did not say that," Jack said avoiding eye contact.

Kim raised her eyebrows.

"I said hot not sexy, pssh…" Jack said as heat began flooding his cheeks.

"Now Jackie, why did you call me hot?" Kim asked as if she were talking to a toddler. The exact way she talks to Jerry.

"Maybe you were on fire!" Eddie said nodding his head trying to get the others to agree.

"If Kim were on fire, she would be missing hair and most likely dead by now." Milton said earning a glare from Kim.

"Yo, maybe Kim jumped into the shower after she was on fire and cooled down!" Jerry said smiling like an idiot. Milton and Jack groaned at Jerry's lack of obviousness.

"I _know _that all of you know what form of "hot" Jack meant." Kim said glaring at each one of them.

"Yes Kim, we know Jack meant you were literally on _fire, duh_!" Jerry said like it was obvious. Kim rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I think I would remember if I was on fire." Kim said sighing angrily. "No one is leaving this dojo until one of you tells me why Jack called me hot, okay?"

5 minutes later xxx

"You wouldn't," Milton said with terror straining through his voice. Kim held Jerry's old gym sock in her hand, right over his head.

"Oh, I would." Kim smirked.

"Please not the sock! Do you know how many germs are on that thing? It's _Jerry's_ sock!" Milton screamed trying to wiggle out of the ropes.

"Here I'll let you think about it." Kim smiled as she sat the foul sock right next to Milton.

6 minutes later xxx

"Please, Kim! I'm so hungry! Just one corndog!" Eddie pleaded. Kim held the corndogs in front of him as he strained against the ropes.

"Not until you tell me," Kim said walking away innocently with the corndogs in her hands.

"No!" Eddie shouted dramatically.

"No tell? No corndog." Kim said placing the corndogs directly in front of Eddie, just out of his reach.

"Why, Jack? Why?" Eddie shouted at the ceiling.

7 minutes later xxx

"Hey Jerry." Kim said sitting in front of him.

"You'll never get through me, I'll never tell you my weakness." Jerry said dramatically like in the movies.

"Please, I already know." Kim said sweetly. She pulled a little package out of her purse and held it out to Jerry.

"Yo, what's in there? Food?" Jerry snorted as he started opening the package.

"Much worse." Kim said smirking once again.

Jerry jumped back and screamed like a little girl.

"Not saltine crackers! No!" Jerry screamed backing up into the corner of the room.

"Tell me or eat one." Kim said as her eyes pierced into Jerry's.

"Never." Jerry said grabbing a cracker and shoving it into his mouth.

"Whoo! These are actually pretty good." Jerry said shoving another two into his mouth.

"Wait..wait..nevermind!" Jerry's high-pitched screams echoed through the dojo.

8 minutes later xxx

"Hey Kim." Jack said casually as she strutted through the door and locked it behind her.

"Don't 'hey' me, tell me why you did it Jack." Kim said looking straight into his eyes.

"I don't know why I did it," Jack said bitterly staring back into her exspresso eyes.

"I can keep torturing our friends, or you can tell me Jackie." Kim said cutely.

"I won't tell you Kimmy," Jack said mimicking Kim.

"Well I know how to torture you, using loyalty against you...right?" Kim asked leaning right in front of Jack's face.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked nervously.

"Well you're a very loyal guy and you wouldn't like that all your friends are being tortured. Am I right?" Kim whispered into his ear.

"I'm not always loyal." Jack said avoiding eye contact with her beautiful golden brown eyes.

"Really?" asked Kim with fake shock.

"Really."

"Why won't you tell me why you were watching me take a shower? It's just a simple question." Kim said frustrated.

"It's really not that simple." Jack said gazing into her shining eyes again.

"Then explain to me." Kim said challenging him.

"I can't"

"Yes you can."

"What if you don't agree with what I say?"

"Then I won't say anything." Kim whispered back.

"…I like you Kim." Jack said nervously. He saw her smirk fade away and she just stood staring at him for a few minutes. "Aren't you going to say something?"

She stood shocked for a few more moments and then she began to act like her old self again.

"It's just, I never really thought you actually liked me." Kim said awkwardly.

"Who wouldn't like you? I mean you're hot, beautiful, smart, independent, and almost every guy likes you except for, you know, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie." Jack said as heat rose up to his cheekbones.

Kim giggled.

Jack stared at Kim clearly confused. Then Kim looked confused back at him.

"What?" Kim asked knotting her eyebrows together.

"Did Kim Crawford…just giggle?" Jack asked starting to laugh like a maniac.

"I didn't giggle. I _don't_ giggle." Kim said defensively.

"Then what was that noise?" Jack asked raising one eyebrow.

"The floor was …squeaking." Kim said biting her lip, trying to hold in her giggle again. See Kim Crawford _never_ giggled around the guys. Like ever.

"Surrrreee," Jack said laughing at Kim who was glaring at him. Jack suddenly looked down at Kim with a serious look plastered on his face.

"Kim, I don't know how to ask this…do you think that you like me too?" Jack asked laughing at how awkward the question sounded. Kim looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Kim said smirking. Jack rested his hand on her small waist and pulled her closer to him. The flecks of gold in her eyes sparkled furiously as he leaned into her.

"Whoo!" Jerry said opening the door not noticing Kim and Jack were about to kiss. "Milton finally got out and untied all of us. Wanna get pizza?"

"Sure." Kim quickly pushed Jack away and headed for the door. Jerry and the boys stood outside patiently waiting for them.

"Wait," Jack said smiling as he grabbed her hand.

"What?" Kim asked.

"You didn't give me a kiss yet…" Jack said with a lopsided grin.

"Fine Jack, here's your stupid kiss." Kim laughed as she pushed Jack against the doorframe. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hearts raced with passion and need.

All they needed was each other. And that's all they cared about right now.

30 minutes later xxx

"Hey guys, can you pause the PDA? We're trying to order food!" Eddie yelled. Kim pulled away from Jack slowly. His warm brown eyes shined as he led Kim inside the pizza parlor.

**THE END! OMG REVIEW! TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD OR TERRIBLE! **

**I'D APPRECIATE IT! :D**

**I'll be writing more Kim/Jack and Kim/Jerry so follow me ;)**

**Any ideas for my next story? Any requested pairings? PM ME OR JUST LEAVE A REVIEW! ;3**


	2. Sorry!

Hey Guys!

I really don't know how to continue the story because it's kind of a one shot so...:) I'M SO SORRY MY FELLOW READERS! But I will be writing more Jack/Kim stuff and maybe a request of Jack and Jerry fighting over Kim! We'll see!

KKZ GUISE,

I LOVE YOU,

BIIIIIII,

Glimmer Green Eyes


End file.
